Rest In Peace Ginevra
by Dororo03
Summary: ANTI-GINNY ! Une façon comme une autre de faire mourir la dernière des Weasley !


Texte écrit pour le forum de Music67love à propos d'une sorte de défi lancé par Hanakaya. Il suffisait de faire mourir Ginny d'une façon horrible ! J'espère que j'ai réussi ? :)

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Rest In Peace Ginny**

_" Ce faisant réveiller par un bruit, notre très chère rouquine enfile une robe de chambre, glisse ses pieds dans ses pantoufles, et descend les escaliers biscornu du terrier, ou dort encore toute la famille. Elle ouvre la porte de la cuisine et aperçoit une bande de gnome en train de piller les placards. Elle sort sa baguette mais au même moment, elle se fait assommer et s'évanouit. __  
__Elle se réveille un peu plus tard et découvre alors qu'elle est ligotée, pieds et poings liés ! Elle essaye de hurler mais on lui enfonce un navet dans la bouche. Des ricanements se font entendre et elle sent un poids sur son ventre. Elle redresse la tête et voit un gnome un peu plus grand que les autres. Celui-ci lui fait un sourire sadique et dans la langue des gnomes, s'adressent aux autres. Ginny sent alors qu'on lui remonte sa chemise de nuit ! Elle essaye de crier, de se débattre mais le navet et les liens l'en empêchent. Puis les gnomes lui descendent son dernier rempart de protection et elle se retrouve à moitié nue devant ces créatures immondes. Le grand gnome qui devait être leur chef enlève lui aussi son haillon qui lui sert de pantalon.__  
__Ginny pleure, se débat, mais les gnomes vont et vient les uns après les autres dans son intimité. Puis lorsque le 123 et le dernier gnome eut fini, ils la détachèrent. Ginny étant trop faible pour se défendre, se laisse porter jusqu'à une autre galerie. Les six gnomes porteurs la déposent avec brusquerie sur le sol de terre, humide et visqueux. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce et refermèrent le trou en la laissant dans le noir.__  
__Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste là, sans manger ni boire et en dormant peu mais elle sent la vie la quitter peu à peu. Puis au moment où elle va sombrer définitivement, la porte s'ouvre et un gnome lui fit boire une sorte de concoction qui la tint réveillé. On l'emmène dans une pièce qui semble être la salle du trône. Elle se retrouve seule avec le chef. Elle ferme les yeux, sachant ce qui l'attend. Mais durant l'acte, le chef lui fit couler dans la gorge un liquide brûlant et la griffe jusqu'au sang au tour du nombril. A la fin, on lui fit avaler un troisième liquide qui la fit tomber dans l'inconscience._  
Ginny se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle venait de faire un mauvais rêve dont elle avait oublié le contenu. Elle alla se rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau.  
La fin des vacances arriva, elle allait entrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle avait un petit-copain merveilleux mais qui lui semblait de plus en plus distant. Mais qu'importe, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on sort avec une idole !  
Mais depuis deux semaines, Ginny ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait des nausées et avait tout le temps faim, surtout de racines de plantes. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne et surtout pas à Harry. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe enceinte avant la fin de la guerre et que c'est pour ça qu'il la prenait par derrière ! Mais si ce n'est pas de Harry, de qui était-elle enceinte ? Elle décida qu'il était inutile que s'inquiéter de ça maintenant et de se concentrer sur ses cours.  
Mais sa santé se dégrada et alors qu'elle allait entamer son sixième mois de grossesse (elle n'en paraissait même pas trois mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure) elle s'évanouit en plein cours de potion.  
L'infirmière l'installa sur un lit et la garda en observation. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle s'évanouissait presque tous les jours sans aucune raison, selon Mrs Pomfresh.  
Ginny était de plus en plus fatiguée et après un autre examen, elle s'inquiéta du fait que l'infirmière n'avait pas découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant ! Elle se demandait comment ça se faisait et la question sur celui qui l'a mise enceinte revint sur le devant de la scène ! Elle retourna les dates et ses anciens petits copains dans sa tête mais ne trouva rien qui correspondait. Elle était morte de peur, sa santé avait pris des vacances sur la côte sud et en plus, Harry venait de la quitter. Ses amis s'éloignaient d'elle. Entre les ASPIC et les rendez-vous amoureux, ils n'avaient plus de temps à lui consacrer ! Et par dessus le marché, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui dévorait les entrailles ! Aucun garçons ne l'approchaient et elle était frustrée sexuellement.  
Elle continua à vivre ses journées, entre les cours et les nuits à l'infirmerie jusqu'au jour où le choc de sa vie fut son dernier.  
Les élèves déjeunaient tranquillement. Ginny, elle, était assise seule en bout de table et mangeait une assiette de branche d'épinard. Quand soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et on vit apparaître main dans la main Harry et Draco. Ginny s'en étrangla avec ses épinards et le choc lui fit s'affluer le sang jusqu'à son coeur qui battit plus vite. Elle porta ses mains à son ventre mais celui-ci était soulevé par des sortes de cloques. Plus son coeur battait, plus les cloques étaient nombreuses. Ginny pleurait en hurlant de douleur et tomba de son banc. L'attention des gens se porta sur elle et on envoya chercher l'infirmière.  
Harry s'approcha de Ginny pour l'aider mais Draco était resté avec lui, ce qui accentua d'avantage les battements de son coeur. Elle avait du mal à respirer et les gens pouvaient remarquer qu'elle devenait bleu. Puis son calvaire prit fin, avant même l'arrivée de l'infirmière, quand son ventre explosa, libérant son contenu. On pouvait voir quatre bestioles non-humaines en train de dévorer ou plutôt de terminer de dévorer ce qui avait du être un morceau de poumon.  
Les élèves sensibles régurgitèrent leur déjeuner dans leur assiette et les autres détournèrent le regard. Ce qui fit qu'on ne vit pas l'apparition des gnomes qui prirent les bestioles et qui disparurent avec elles "

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'écrire ça mais l'idée m'est apparu au fil de la plume, enfin du clavier ^^ L'idée m'est venu en me rappelant la chasse au gnome dans le jardin des Weasley ! Quelle belle vengeance n'est-ce pas ? XD_

**Bizzz**


End file.
